


you knock me out, i fall apart

by fullmetallizard



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Childbirth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetallizard/pseuds/fullmetallizard
Summary: FMA isn't mine unforunately





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA isn't mine unforunately

Ed gripped his head in his hands. Winry was upstairs in their room and he could hear her groaning periodically. He wanted to be up there. But Ben could tell something was wrong with his mom and screamed if Ed left the room.

“Brother,” Al said, putting his hand on Ed’s shoulder. “May’s with her. She’s relieving as much of Winry’s pain as she can with alkahestry. Winry’s strong. She’d done this before.”

“But it’s too early. And she wasn’t in this much pain with Ben,” Ed said angrily, looking over at his son stretched along the couch. He’d just fallen asleep. “Al…”

“Yes?”

“What if…what if we’re going to lose one because we got Ben? What if this is happening because we got too happy?”

“No. Don’t think like that.”

They sat quietly until May came down the stairs. Al got up to help guide her down the stairs. She waved him off. “Ed,” May said, making a clear effort to keep her voice calm.

“Is she okay?” He felt frantic. He could still hear Winry so he knew they weren’t finished.

“For right now. We’re calling an ambulance to come get her.”

He shot up off the couch. “Ambulance? Why the fuck do we need an ambulance?”

“Brother. Ben’s asleep,” Al said quietly.

May said something in Xingese to Al and he answered, brow furrowing.

“Stop that! What the _fuck_ is going on?!”

“Daddy?” Ed looked back and saw Ben sitting up. His face started to cloud over, his lower lip poking out.

“Hey, buddy,” Ed’s voice was shaking but came out gentle towards his son. He picked him up and put him on his hip before he could start crying. Ben laid his head on Ed’s chest and whimpered. “Everything’s okay, Ben. You’re okay.”

“Alphonse,” Granny said from the top of the stairs. “Can you help Winry down the stairs? The ambulance should be here soon.”

“Of course!” Al looked afraid, but his voice was upbeat

Al all but carried a red-faced, crying Winry down the stairs and sat her on the couch. Ed put Ben down and sat beside Winry, taking her hand in his. “What’s going on, Win?”

“I’m bleeding and it won’t stop. And…I can’t feel the baby move. May says she still feels a life force so there’s hope. But-” She was interrupted by a contraction. She gritted her teeth and gripped Ed’s hand hard. He tried to be strong for her, ignoring the fear in his chest.

“Mommy?” Ben asked, teetering over to Winry and holding himself up using her knees.

“I’m okay, baby,” she smiled weakly at him. She cupped his cheek. “Mommy’s fine.”

He looked at her skeptically, looking just like Ed in that moment. Ed reached for him and pulled him onto his lap. “May?” Ed asked. “Can’t you do some alkahestry to stop the bleeding?”

She ran a hand over her hair, smoothing it down. “I tried, Edward. I couldn’t do anything. I can’t help her pain either. That’s why we’re going to the hospital.”

He nodded, trying not to let the anger he was feeling show. He knew, logically, that May had done all that she could. But logic meant nothing because Winry was hurting.

He noticed Winry trying to pull her hair up with shaky hands. “I can do that,” Ed told her, moving Ben so he was sitting beside him. He took the hair tie from Winry and put in into a high ponytail for her.

“Thanks, Ed,” she said. Her eyelids were fluttery and her face was getting paler.

“Win?”

“I don’t…I don’t feel right.” Her voice was so faint.

“Stay awake, Winry,” he said, wrapping an arm around her. She was growing limp and he could feel it. Something was wrong. He was worried about his baby, but seeing Winry barely conscious was enough to bring tears to his eyes. “Up, Win.”

“Trying.” 

The ambulance showed up and took Winry, May, and Pinako but that was all there was room for. Ed, Al, and Ben were going on foot. The hospital was close enough but they were toting a toddler with them.

“Brother,” Al said.

“What did May tell you in Xingese?”

Al’s cheeks went red. “You don’t need to know that. It’ll just make you worry more.”

They were walking down the road, Ben squirming in Ed’s arms.

“Al,” he said, trying to muster the strength to not scream at his brother. “What did she tell you?”

“The baby’s life force is fading a little.”

Ed had to swallow down a wave of vomit. “Al…What will we do?”

“I really don’t know,” Al answered, barely audible.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. It took them about forty minutes. Ben was asleep by the time they reached the hospital and Al took him, giving Ed a chance to go see Winry.

She was sitting up in the bed. “They took her, Ed. I only got to see her for a second.” She was panicked. Her chest was heaving and tears were running down her face. He sat by her bed and took her hands. “She’s so small, Ed. She wasn’t moving or crying at all.”

“They’ll bring her back.” He didn’t promise she’d be okay. He had doubts himself.

Winry covered her eyes with her free hand and sobbed. “Winry,” Ed sighed, taking her into his arms. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“What about the baby though?”

“They’ll bring Sara back to us soon.” They’d decided on the name out long ago but it was the first time it felt real.

They sat together silently, both scared to death. Finally, a doctor wheeled their baby in the room. “Is she…” Winry asked.

“She’s okay now,” the doctor said, handing the small, bundled up baby to Winry. They both sighed in relief as Winry held their daughter close.

“Hi, Sara,” she cooed. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“What happened?” Ed asked, somehow managing to take his eyes off his new daughter.

“She wasn’t breathing. Her heart wasn’t very strong either. We got everything working, although she has a bruised rib from compressions now.” The doctor checked Winry’s stitches and then left.

The baby had her face pressed against Winry’s chest and was making little snuffling sounds. Ed rubbed a knuckle against her fuzzy head and she opened her eyes at the touch.

“Oh, her eyes are going to be blue,” Winry said. “I was hoping for gold.” Ed looked and saw that she was right. When Ben was born, his eyes were a yellowish brown that lightened to match Ed’s gold. Sara’s were a bruised blue. He knew they would soon match Winry’s. It made him happy.

After Winry finished nursing Sara, the baby quickly fell asleep and Ed brought everyone in to see her.

May was sobbing. “I’m so glad you’re both okay. I was so worried.”

“It’s okay, May,” Winry said, reaching out for her sister-in-law’s hand. “We’re both safe.”

Al rubbed May’s back with the hand that wasn’t holding Ben and her sobs turned to hiccups.

“Here, May. Hold Sara.”

May took her and stared into her little face. “Oh, Winry she looks just like you. She’s beautiful.”

Ben woke up and Al gave him back to Ed. “Hi, buddy. Do you want to meet your sister?” Winry asked, kissing his cheek.

“Hi, Mommy. Baby? Baby?” He scooted in to sit beside Winry on the hospital cot.

“This is Sara, Ben,” Ed said, showing his son his new sibling.

“Sara?” He pet the baby’s head. “I like her.”

Ed laughed. “Good to know.” He felt like his heart was going to burst. His son was going to be a big brother, he would grow up knowing that same pride and worry that Ed felt about Al. He looked over at Al’s shining eyes and knew he was thinking along the same lines.

His daughter was tiny but she was safe. His wife was stitched up and doing well. His brother was healthy and strong.

He didn’t have to give up anything to get this happiness. Maybe Winry was right about equivalent exchange, not that he would admit that to her. He didn’t even consider the fact that he couldn’t do alchemy to be a loss. As long as he still got to be human.

That was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> ily for reading. lemme know whatcha think!!!


End file.
